


One Cannot Love Alone

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friend's wedding type of plot because I'm not that original tbh, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: "Despite feeling like his life had only really gained meaning after the bolt of electric blue had found its way into it, Mark could do nothing but wish… Wait… Hope. One can’t love alone, after all, but it seemed Mark was on his own."





	One Cannot Love Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was doing requests? Here's something no one asked for because I'm a terrible human and have no muse for any of the requests I've gotten lmao I'm so sorry, honestly, I really am. Pls don't hate me.

“Ethan’s gonna be there, you know?”

“Of course I know.” Mark took a sip his coffee, free hand stuck in his pocket while he walked down the street beside Séan. “He’s your friend. I’m not enough of an asshole to expect you not to invite him to your wedding just because he’s my ex.”

“Fair enough. I still figured a heads up was in order.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re gonna get married! There’s far more to think about than my comfort. For instance,” Mark stopped walking and put his hand on Séan’s shoulder, forcing him to stop as well and face him. “Your bachelor party.”

Séan laughed, and the two continued on their way with a bit more of a skip to their step and excitement building up. Two weeks, Mark thought. Two more weeks he had to figure out and rehearse exactly how he’d interact with Ethan. That should be enough time, right?

Wrong.

The more time Mark spent trying to convince himself that things would be alright, the more he realized they really, honestly, wouldn’t be alright. The more he thought about how to talk to Ethan on the big day, the more he thought about Ethan himself, the more Mark realized he’d never gotten over Ethan to begin with. Thinking about how to strike up a friendly conversation so things wouldn't be awkward turned into Mark stressing over ways he could somewhat impress Ethan. And what for? It was all useless. Ethan had been the one to break things off. He probably even had a plus one.

_Oh god, what if Ethan had a plus one?_

Mark shook his head at that thought. It was none of his business whether Ethan had a plus one. Besides, he was too proud to ask Séan about it. However, Mark wasn’t above doing some minor social media stalking to try and deduce whether Ethan would have company or not. It wasn’t weird, he just wanted to be prepared. That search was fruitless, though; nothing indicated that Ethan had someone, but Mark had a hard time believing that. Particularly as he scrolled through picture after picture, smile after smile, reliving the sound of Ethan’s laughter in his mind… Mark couldn’t believe Ethan hadn’t found someone – or rather, someone hadn’t found Ethan.

But what if that was the case? Mark tried to pull away from that thought. It didn’t change a thing. They had ended on what could be considered ‘good terms’, but it definitely wasn’t a mutual break up. No, Mark was in too deep. He couldn’t have stopped it from happening, he couldn’t have argued with it; all Mark could do was give Ethan the space he needed, all the while longing for the other to return. Despite feeling like his life had only really gained meaning after the bolt of electric blue had found its way into it, Mark could do nothing but wish… Wait… Hope. One can’t love alone, after all, but it seemed Mark was on his own.

 A decision had been made; Mark would simply avoid Ethan, awkwardness, and heartache.

Oh, the heartache. How foolish had Mark been to believe time would have healed this wound already.

If there was something that kept Mark on his toes on the day of the wedding, was that he was too busy with best man duties – meaning, keeping Séan out of trouble in his excitement craze and occasional mild panic that Signe would run off. It was, however, pretty impossible to miss the sudden flash of bright blue that made Mark’s heart skip a beat and his palms get sweaty. His nerves must have shown, because he had a very stern Séan ordering him to “get it together, dude!” which was rich coming from him. But Mark did try his best to avoid searching for that same shade of blue among the guests.

Things were going perfectly, Mark assumed, considering his limited experience with weddings. Signe looked beautiful, Séan was crying, Mark stood beside the altar miraculously dry eyed. Perfect. Until an idle gaze over the guests had landed right on Mark’s favorite shade of blue and he caught Ethan looking right back at him. Mark’s mouth dried out. Ethan smiled and did a tiny, low key wave. Mark’s hands were sweating again, but he managed a smile of his own before turning his attention to the ceremony.

It was only later during the reception that Mark saw Ethan again, mostly because he had stuck to his plan to avoid him. It seemed like Ethan had no such plan, though, blatantly going to congratulate the happy couple just seconds after Mark stepped up to them.

“Mark! Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Mark replied curtly, while Signe and Séan were called over by the photographer and effectively left the two of them alone. Lovely. The silence stretched and Mark really needed some water. Urgently.

“You know, I really considered not coming today.”

“Oh? What changed your mind?”

Ethan shrugged. “I have mistakes to make up for. I figured this would be a good place to start making up for them. I mean, who can be mad and resentful at a wedding?”

“Ethan—“

“No, look. I was a stupid kid. Not to say I’ve grown an awful lot in the last ten months, but I like to think I grew up some… At least enough to value what I lost. I thought the worst thing that could have happened to me would be getting tied down, which was fucking stupid. You never tied me down to begin with.” Ethan paused, looked down at his shoes, his hand came up to run his fingers through his hair. “You were the best damn thing that happened to and I ran from it thinking I wanted freedom. Instead I’ve been moping since then and thinking of a way to redeem myself, which—Yeah, I don’t think there’s one. I just really wanted you to know this, it’s only fair.” He looked around until he found the married couple. “I’d hate to turn this day into an uncomfortable experience for you, though. So, if you want me to go, just say the word.”

Mark was quiet for a moment, long enough that Ethan forced himself to face him again, and long enough that Ethan assumed he wasn’t wanted there. So he nodded and started stepping away before Mark finally found his voice. “Being the best man without a date is some next level third wheeling. Some company might make it more tolerable… And if it doesn’t, it’s not like you don’t deserve it.”

Ethan laughed and Mark could swear his heart swelled up some. Hope slowly grew within him that, little by little, perhaps things might go right this time around. Little by little, they could learn to love each other the right way.

Hell, if there was something Mark was certain of was that his heart was so full that it could love for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Portugal won the Eurovision Song Contest for the first time ever! My Portuguese little heart is so happy! I'm so in love with our song and Salvador's voice, and of course its been stuck in my head all week and making me want to write something vaguely based on it. After last night's win, I really couldn't resist it. 
> 
> Forgive any mistakes, please. I was up all night and started writing this at about 6am because? I don't know how to adult.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
